Lechicki Robercik
Lechicki Robercik - najwybitniejszy dowódca wojsk etnicznych. Pochodzi z podbitej przez Niedźwiedzia Krainy Czerni i Bieli. Był głową rodu Robercików. Zginął podczas bitwy o Eden. Kilka miesięcy później został wskrzeszony przez Lecha, powiedział mu wiele o Lechizmie a Robercik przyjął nową wiarę i stał się Lechickim Robercikiem. Wygląd Z wyglądu przypominał młodego człowieka z postawionymi włosami i posiada charakterystyczny szlachecki wąs. Twarz miał jak każda młoda osoba. Gdy wyruszył sam do walki, ludzie śmiali się z niego i nie wierzyli, że młodzieniec sam da radę pokonać wielką armię wroga. Po skończonej bitwie, wrócił z jeńcami jak i z ogromnym łupem, a ludność zaczęła go traktować jak prawdziwego mężczyznę. Historia Dzieciństwo Robercik po raz pierwszy był wspomniany w Erze Paradoksu, czyli w czasach, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Gdy tak jak zwykle przechadzał się po plaży i rozmyślał nad życiem, zauważył armie Imperialistów zmierzające w kierunku Niedźwiedzia i Ignacego świętujących ze swoimi poddanymi. Szybko im o tym doniósł i prawdopodobnie został obdarzony wiecznym życiem, dzięki czemu mógł dożyć m.in. przybycia Niedźwiedzia do Krainy Czerni i Bieli. Dorosłość Po wielu latach Robertowi ponownie ukazał się Niedźwiedź. Bóg, pamiętając o czynach Robercika, postanowił wyznaczyć go na dowódcę osady greckiej, w której mieszkał. Bóstwo zlecało nowemu przywódcy wiele zadań, które ten szybko wykonywał. Niedźwiedź pewnego dnia wcielił Roberta do jednoosobowej armii i zlecił mu samotne podbicie pobliskiej wioski Wikingów. Robert bezproblemowo zdał tę próbę. Po odejściu boga do innych krain Robert został wyznaczony na władcę wysp Czerni i Bieli. Jego siedziba mieściła się na jego rodzinnej wyspie. Legenda o Zbroi Czerni i Bieli Wszystko zaczyna się w legendarnej krainie o nazwie Eden. Mówi się, że kraina ta leży daleko na wschodzie, czyli po prawej stronie świata, a im bardziej w prawo, tym bardziej prawilny świat mamy. W tym świecie panuje niejaki Etniczny Robercik. Etniczny Robercik pewnego dnia otrzymał od swego boga - niejakiego Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia - zbroję, zbroję zwaną Zbroją Czerni i Bieli, ponieważ zbroja ta miała symbolizować to, czym Etniczny Robercik jest, czyli nie był on ani człowiekiem, ani podludziem - ani czarny, ani biały, Ważne jest to, że był on czymś więcej. Jednakże usłyszał on, iż pokojowe i etniczne państwo zwane państwem Zulusów, które mieszkało na kontynencie troszeczkę bardziej na lewo od Edenu, próbowało walczyć z imperialistycznymi armiami Dariusza . Etniczny Robercik postanowił więc wysłać swoją zbroję - Zbroję Czerni i Bieli - do, no właśnie, władcy Zulusów, niejakiego Czaki, jednakże Czaka był tylko murzynem i on nie wiedział, co to zbroja, on nie potrafił się tym posługiwać. Pierwsze co zrobił, to przerobił tę zbroję na nocnik. Jednakże mimo wszystko rozumiał, że ta zbroja ma w sobie wielki potencjał, którego on po prostu nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, więc gdy już imperium Zulusów upadało, gdy Dariusz niszczył imperium Zulusów, a Zulusi uciekali na statki, Czaka przekazał Zbroję Czerni i Bieli swojemu synowi - Murzynowi Januszowi. Statki Zulusów przypłynęły do Calradii i założyły wioskę - Jądro - stąd właśnie nazwa tej wioski. Dlatego też wioska ta znajduję się na wybrzeżu, ponieważ tutaj, dokładnie w to miejsce [''zatokę]'' wpłynęły statki Zulusów, tutaj się rozbiły, tutaj założyły swoją osadę. Jednakże bardzo szybko nocnik, którym była zbroja Etnicznego Robercika - Zbroja Czerni i Bieli - została sprzedana żydowskim kupcom, którzy zadali sobie ten trud i przybyli specjalnie tutaj po to, by wydymać murzynów i wmówić im, że rzeczywiście jest to nocnik, za który dali im kilka sztuk złota. Dzięki temu zadowoleni murzyni mogli wysłać Murzyna Janusza w podróż. '' Śmierć Robert zginął podczas bitwy o Eden wraz z wieloma innymi Etnicznikami. Przed śmiercią połączył się ze swoim bratem, Imperialistycznym Zbigniewem, w jedno potężne stworzenie. Zdołali pokonać spaczonego jarla Czałrukę II, używając wybuchu, który zniszczył także ich samych i okoliczne tereny. Niedźwiedź o Roberciku ''Dawaj Roberciku, pokaż im swoją siłę! Proszę bardzo, samotny wojownik Robercik. Wszyscy się z niego śmiali w szkole, mówili, że nic nie osiągnie, mówili tak: „Ty na jutubach? Ty na jutubach?” Proszę bardzo, zdziwieni? Wszyscy są zdziwieni? Patrzcie, jak dużo osiągnął, patrzcie, jak dużo osiągnął w swoim życiu, jak macha swoim mieczem. Mówi: „Chodźcie, chodźcie, no wyjdźcie, no dawajcie ze mną na solówkę”, a oni mówią: „Nie! Nie wyjdziemy!”. „No to ja wam przejmę wioskę”. Patrzcie, jakie to jest piękne, on tak zajmuje sam z siebie, stoi i tupcze nogą. Pokazuje: „Chodźcie tutaj”, a oni mówią „Tobie to jedynie nogę możemy podać, ty chamie!”, bo on wtedy może wybory przegrać, bo są wybory w ogóle w jego wiosce, bo on jest synem premiera naszej wioski tam w Grecji i on teraz chce zaimponować wszystkim, że jest taki fajny, by wygrać wybory prezydenckie, ale jest problem, bo on podczas swojej debaty ze swoim rywalem zachował się jak ostatni cham i prostak, no i teraz próbuje szczęścia w tej wiosce, by tutaj przejąć władze, ale problem polega z kolei na tym, że ta wioska nie chce z nim debatować, bo słyszeli, że jego jest z niego cham i prostak. No i ten koleś stwierdził: „No dobra, ja tutaj potupie nóżką, pomacham tarczą i może ewentualnie do mnie wyjdą, jeszcze poruszam głową”. Patrzcie jak fajnie, aż deszcz zaczął płakać, ponieważ niebo płacze nad tym, jak Robercik próbuje rozmawiać ze swoimi, jak to powie, przyszłymi wasalami, a to z tego względu, jak wiemy, jak wiemy, wszystkie ziemie są etnicznie Roberta i myślę, że Robercik będzie nam towarzyszył przez dłuższy czas, no bo szkoda go zabijać, bo to jest dobry chłop i widać, że urodził się po to, aby walczyć. Jak widać, ma idealną zbroję wojownika oraz idealny pióropusz, który wszystko mówi o jego męskości, po prostu pióropusz jest wprost proporcjonalny do wielkości przyrodzenia naszego wojownika. Im większy pióropusz tym większe... No nieważne, bo ja już nie wiem o czym mówić. Ciekawostki * Na jego cześć nazwano kilka oddziałów greckich Synami Robercika. Te oddziały pomagały m.in. Murzynowi Karolowi Minas Janusz. * Wraz z garstką innych Greków podbił ostatnie miasto jednego z dwóch braci, którzy rządzili Japończykami. * Podobno jest ojcem dla Roberta Piasta z racji tego że są do siebie podobni. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lech Kategoria:Półbogowie